


Christmas Yet to Come

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde





	Christmas Yet to Come

The tree was kind of wonky; the branches set unevenly round the lopsided trunk, but it was a real honest to God _Christmas_ Tree and Sam figured that enough tinsel would balance it out and Dean would love it anyway.

A smile tugged at his mouth – for someone who had no truck with normality, Dean was a total Christmas junky. For Dean’s definition of Christmas, anyway - a tree and presents and a lot heavy-handed eggnog that promised a hell of a hangover was going to be one of this year’s bigger presents.

Sam... he wasn’t a fan of Christmas, wasn’t a fan of any of the major holidays, but he could do this for Dean; lay out a couple of dollars for the last tree in the store, a couple more for the garish colored decorations that no one else wanted.

A quart of motor oil was already wrapped and waiting on the table next to the half be-decked tree, a new tradition for the Winchester family, and Sam set it up front and center before hanging up the rest of decorations. He pulled the power cord over to the outlet and plugged it in; the tree lit up in a festive blaze of pink and orange and red and purple and yellow.

It was just about perfect.

He opened the carton of eggnog, poured out a healthy slug and topped it off with a healthier slug of whiskey. He could see the Impala just outside the motel room window, her black paint reflecting the garish tree lights, and yeah – _perfect._

He raised his glass in the toast he’d made more times than he wanted to remember, for longer than he’d ever imagined he’d have to. “Merry Christmas, Dean. I’m going to bring you home, I promise.”  



End file.
